Olympic Dreams
by JillyDriz
Summary: Kagome is a rising figure skating star, with Kouga as her partner. Inuyasha is a world renouned gymnast with an attitude problem. When the two meet over a peice of cake spraks will fly. but will they be of hatred or love? and, will he save her?
1. Chapter 1

A.N- Long time no see readers! And if it's your first time reading something by me, HI! Well, I've been gone for a year. What have I been doing? Not writing, shame on me. But I'm back! Just to let you all know, I had planned to come back with the sequel to Dances with Cats, (which is still in production, by the way! )

the story most of you probably know me by. But then, a couple of friends and I were talking about this in the car, and it sounded just too funny not to write, so here I am! I don't know how long it will be, but I'll see y'all at the end!

Disclaimer- a year goes by, and still, I don't own these characters, or any rights to the show…how sad my life is….

_**

* * *

**_

_**Olympic Dreams**_

Ch.1

Kagome lay motionless on the ice as red slowly stained the surrounding area. Her closed eyes struggled to open to look up at her skating partner. Her mind could barely register the sound of the announcer's frantic voice. She tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out. A cold spray hit her face and she felt the frozen ice chips melt on her face and run down her cheeks like tears. She fluttered her eyes open again to see the face of her partner. He had a wicked grin on his face as he stared down at her, arms crossed. Her voice failing her again, Kagome managed to mouth out the one word. Her partner narrowed his handsome eyes and chuckled. "Because sweetheart, dreams don't come true!" Suddenly, he lifted his foot; skate attached, and began to accelerate it down towards Kagome's sequined chest. Kagome shut her eyes. '_Inuyasha…'_ The name ran through her mind as she waited for the blow.

Inuyasha yawned as he stared out the window leading him up to the hotel where he was staying. It was time for what every athlete dreamed of. The Olympics. Inuyasha was Japan's star male single gymnast. He was expected to win best all around male gymnast this year and was considered 'the one' to beat. His manager who was sitting next to him flipped her cell phone shut with annoyance with a huff. He had heard that before. Many, many times. Rolling his eyes, he turned to her. "What?" Kikyou clicked her nails on the armrest attached to the door. Pursing her lips she turned her head sharply. "Those idiots down at the ceremonies agency have decided to change tonight's dinner from 8:00 to 7:00…" Glancing at her diamond encrusted watch, she growled. "Damn! 5:30!" She began swatting at her hair, which made no sense to the man sitting next to her, as it was rolled into a bun at the back of her head. "What in the world will I do with myself? I can't show up looking like this. I'll embarrass you Inu-baby." Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "You've gotta be kidding me right? That's a whole hour and a half! What are you planning? Plastic surgery?" Kikyou glared. "Joke if you must, but it's different for me. I take pride in my appearance. You, on the other hand, barely take the time to run a brush through that hair of yours…" Smiling, she began running her fingers through Inuyasha's long silver locks. He only grimaced and shoved her hand aside, causing the woman to pout. "Oh come on Inuyasha! If you would just let me take care of you, you would look so much better!" This caused the hanyou to scoff. "Kikyou, I hired you to be my manager, not my adoring fan, personal stylist, or anything that doesn't involve managing, got it?" She only huffed once more and turned her head to stare out the window.

A few short minutes of silence later, the limo stopped at the entrance to the hotel and they here heading up to their rooms, Kikyou blabbing on her cell phone while scribbling things down in a book and Inuyasha looking quite bored, arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a crashing heard from further down the hall. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sounds and then two young girls were bursting out from around the corner. The one in front was what caught his eye's first. She had long jet black hair falling around her face. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief, and she was wearing a white tank top with green terry cloth shorts. She was clutching a bundle to her chest and had a towel draped around her neck. Her friend, who was running behind her, had similar eyes and dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with black running pants. She also had a towel draped around her neck, indicating that they were going to the pool. The two were so absorbed in their own doings that they never even heard Kikyou's screech as she launched herself against the wall. Inuyasha, for all his skills, did not get out of the way fast enough and the girl in white crashed into him, sending him sprawling backwards across the floor and causing her to land on top of him. He blinked a few times and shook his head, looking up to glare at the girl, only to find her gone. 'What the hell…?' Inuyasha sat up and looked down the hallway, the two girls were continuing their way down the hall, giggling. The one who had run into him looked over her shoulder and waved. "Sorry about that!" and with that, the pair turned another corner and were gone, leaving a confused hanyou and a pissed off Kikyou.

"Little brats…you think they'd act a little more mature! This is the Olympics for God's sake! Come on Inuyasha, were wasting time." Inuyasha nodded, still staring down the hallway. 'I can't believe she knocked me over…' When they made it to their rooms, Kikyou gave him his key, told him what room she was staying in, and hustled off to get ready, yelling back at him not to be late. Waving in annoyance, he went into his room and flopped down on the bed, figuring he could get at least a few minutes worth of sleep before having to get all dressed up for that stupid welcome dinner. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a shout from what seemed to be a few doors down. Jumping off the bed he ran out into the hallway to see what was wrong. A man with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist came out into the call from 4 doors down the hall, screaming out his rage,

"KAGOME! SANGO! IT WASN'T FUNNY THE FIRST TIME AND IT'S NOT FUNNY THIS TIME! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE MY CLOTHES?" Inuyasha smirked. He would bet his whole fortune that the two mentioned girls were the two that came crashing down the hall earlier. The man ran past him and the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stood on end. This alarmed him. Being a hanyou, he could sense things about people that others couldn't. He would keep tabs on this man. Glancing at his watch he cursed. Kikyou was going to kill him if he was late. Going back into his room, he opened the closet and pulled out his suit and threw it on the bed. Making a face at it, he had the urge to poke at it with a stick and kick it to see if it would move like a real demon. The phone on the dresser rang and he winced before picking it up. "What Kikyou?" "…How did you do that?" "Do what?" "_sigh_ Never mind. So are you ready yet? I'll be at your room in ten minutes, ok? Ok. Bye!" Inuyasha hung up, shaking his head. There were no words to describe that woman…well, ok there were a couple. Glancing at the suit again from the corner of his eye, he growled and began getting ready.

Inuyasha sat at his table, cheek resting on one palm while the other hand was busy building towers out of the coffee creamer packets. (A.N- come on, you know you've all done it at one point or another!) Occasionally, Kikyou would look over and scoop up the packets and dump them back into the bowl, sending him a warning glare. If there was ever a record for most sighs in one night, it belonged to Inuyasha. He was so bored, that even the sugar high that he should have had from the nine pieces of cake that he had consumed thus far that should've kicked in about three speakers ago hadn't even began to make him laugh yet. Sighing once more, and tugging at his collar, he leaned back in his chair. Looking around the room for the umpteenth time, he noticed there was only one piece of cake left. Quickly glancing over to his manager, who was deep in conversation with some other important person at their table, he smiled slyly and slid stealthily away from his seat. That cake was his.

A few tables down, Kagome and Sango were all but drooling as a result of their boredom. They had their cheeks resting on the table as they flicked little pieces of their napkins that they had rolled into little balls back and forth. The two had grown up together, meeting when they were only tree years old. Sango had been a foster child and Kagome's mother took her in. the pair grew up as best friends and sisters, rarely fighting and always inseparable. Both girls were young but extremely talented in their areas. At 18, Sango was one of the best discus throwers Japan had ever seen. Kagome, also 18, was a rising stars in figure skating, known all around the world. Many doubted her skill because of her age, but several of these doubts were quelled when Kouga Tsukasa took her as his skating partner for the Olympics. Needless to say, his manager had a fit, but Kouga was insistent, and Kagome had found herself at the Olympics with Sango.

The girls were the perfect best friend combo. Kagome, with her mischief and temper, and Sango with her quiet intellect, but readiness to fight. Most thought it would be the other way around given their chosen activities, but their characteristics were part of what made them stand out. As of now, they were so bored they would give anything to be able to steal all of Kouga's clothes again. All the speakers seemed to drone on and on about the tradition everyone here was carrying on and blah blah blah. Together, they had eaten ten pieces of cake, Sango four. Kagome mainly did it to spite Kouga who kept giving her a 'look' every time she went back to the cake table. Not that it helped him any, because Kagome only took this as a challenge. Kouga was constantly nagging her about watching what she ate, complaining about lifts and other such nonsense. Looking over to her beloved cake table again, she was horrified to see that there was only one piece left. Her head shot up off the table with a gasp. Sango pushed herself up with a groan. "What is it Kagome?" Kagome pointed to the table. "One piece left! That's what's it! You distract Kouga, I'll go get it. We'll share it ok?" Sango nodded. "Right." Kagome slipped out of her chair and did several over dramatic double checks before sprinting to the table, thanking all the years she had spent on skates to be able to run in heels now. When she reached the table, she reached out to grab the plate when another hand fell onto it from the opposite side. Kagome narrowed her eyes and slowly looked up.

Inuyasha was taken back. This was the same girl that had run into him in the hallway! She looked different now…he suddenly realized she was quite beautiful. Her hair had been curled into ringlets and her red satin gown that fell down a little past her knees accentuated every curve of her body. Her eyes however, were flashing daggers at him at the moment. "What do you think you're doing." Inuyasha's mouth fell open. She had to be kidding right? "What the hell does it look like I'm doing! This is my piece of cake!"

"I touched it first!"

"What are you? Two?"

Kagome only tightened her grip on the plate. "Who are you anyway?" Inuyasha smirked and held out his free hand. This should throw her off. "Inuyasha Tama. Ready to give me the cake now?" He was shocked to see that this girl didn't bow down and grovel at his feet as so many girls did when they learned his identity. Instead, this one simply stared up at him and blinked. Silence stretched between them before Inuyasha broke it. "What!" Kagome just gave him the most innocent look he'd ever seen and said simply, "Funny. You don't sound gay…"

Inuyasha's eye began to twitch and he was rendered speechless for about five seconds. "What did you just say woman!" Kagome shrugged. "I said you don't sound gay. But the, some don't I suppose. Are you sure you need this? I mean you might not be able to fit into those little sequined spandex outfits you're so fond of." Inuyasha was bristling at this point. "I am NOT GAY! And I haven't had that many pieces yet!" The girl arched an eyebrow at him. "Really? I distinctly remember seeing you take at least a dozen of these." Inuyasha's eyes quickly darted back to his table and did a quick survey of the plates. Smiling triumphantly, he turned back to her. "Ha! Only nine! You've been watching me? Well, well, well Miss….uh…what was your name again?" Kagome smiled sweetly and tossed her hair. "Kagome Higurashi. Perhaps you've heard of me?" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open again. THIS was the girl that had taken the skating world by storm! The same girl who had come tearing down a hallways and knocked him flat on his back? The same girl who had just spent the last five minutes arguing with him over a piece of cake!

"You're kidding me right?"

Kagome smiled again. "Nope!" tugging the plate out of his grasp while he was still off guard, she began walking towards her table with a wave. "Bye sequin boy! Good luck!"

Inuyasha growled. "I AM NOT GAY!" the entire room had chosen to go silent at that moment, however, and Inuyasha turned the deepest red possible. He turned to see Kikyou staring at him with her mouth wide open, her perfect composure cracked for once. Looking back toward Kagome, he saw laughter in her eyes as she and her friend from earlier attacked the piece of cake that was meant to have been his. Turning her head, she caught his eye and wink at him. He quickly turned his head away and stared at the ceiling. Kagome Higurashi was going to pay.

* * *

A.N- First chapter is done! He! how do you guys like it? To clarify, Miroku will be appearing later. Also, I chose to make Inuyasha a gymnast because of the comedy and the fact that I have a theory that he was a gymnast in a past (or future?) life. Kagome to be just seems like a figure skater, and Sango is just so a discus thrower! I hope you guys stay with me! It will be sure to be a very funny ride! Love and pie to you all! Bye y'all!

MusicAngel


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- How did you like the first chapter? Not that I'm actually going to listen to you if you didn't. You don't count. But if you did, THANK YOU! Double thanks to those who reviewed for me. You're all angels. For the rest of you. You're not angels yet. You're more like those annoying little cherub things that float around with sheets and harps. NO HALO FOR YOU, SUCKERS!

Disclaimer- I now own volume 6, 7 and the 4th movie! Yessssss….but not the actual show…noooo….

_**Olympic Dreams**_

Ch.2

Kagome and Sango were lounging in chairs at the edge of the outdoor pool, sipping iced tea with those fun little colored umbrellas. It was the day before the games started and the girls had chosen to take the day off figuring that they couldn't get any better in the next 24 hours than they had in the past 18 years. Kouga had not approved of this decision. Not that Kagome was listening when he was droning on and on about how every minute of practice counts, and how they couldn't act like little girls any more. Kagome responded to this by shoving a cupcake in her mouth.

And so, after pissing Kouga off to the point of no return once again, the girls headed to the pool. Sango turned her head lazily towards her friend. "So. What was with the outburst Mr. Gymnast made yesterday at the dinner?" Kagome giggled and tossed her head. "I was taunting him. Basically, I wanted that piece of cake, and so did he. He thought to throw me off by doing this whole, 'I am Inuyasha! Worship me, woman!' act. So I rounded back and delivered him a swift kick to the ego. Let me tell you Sango. A man's most sensitive area is _not_ his 'family jewels'. It's the ego." Sango laughed. "Nice. But are you sure…"

Sango was cut off by a voice drifting through the air towards them. Kagome watched with fascination as her friends face went from normal to horrified to anger in about two seconds. Her eyes narrowed and lips drew into a thin line as she turned her head towards the approaching man. Kagome cocked her head. 'What in the world?' The man in question was now in seeing range. He had short black hair that was tied into a ridiculous little ponytail at the base of his neck, wore a dark purple muscle shirt and black swim trunks. He was smiling and all his attention seemed to be directed solely on Sango. "Sango! My beautiful discus butterfly! How is my future wife doing today?" Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor. Sango? Wife? Sango was, in fact, keeping her deadly eyes fixed on the ever coming closer male while one hand fumbled around behind her for anything that could be used as a projectile. Kagome frantically removed everything within a respectable distance of her grasp safely out her reach. No reason for this guy to die yet…

"What do you want Miroku? And I swear, if you come any closer, it wont take me much to lose control of one of my throws and my discus 'accidentally' end up in the announcers booth." She said this with the flat monotone voice that could scare the Grimm Reaper. The man obviously named Miroku stopped dead in his tracks and held up his hands in front of him. "Now, now…no need to be rash! I was just coming over to say hello!" Sango arched an eyebrow. "Really? To what? Me or my ass?" Miroku grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well…" There as a sigh. "You're sick, you know that? Get help." With that, she got up and stated stalking away. Miroku was frantically stumbling after her, calling out apologies. Kagome smiled to herself. Sango really liked this guy. Shutting her eyes, she decided to get a little nap in the sun before all the craziness started. Besides, the tan she would get would look killer on the ice.

It seemed that it was no sooner than she had fallen asleep that there was suddenly a dark shadow blocking the glorious heat the sun was providing for her. Deciding unless there was a sudden hurricane, no cloud could ever move that fast, she lifted one hand to swat at the air. "I hate whoever you are. Move." An arrogant chuckle finally persuaded her to open her eyes to meet the mocking golden ones on Inuyasha. At this she groaned aloud. "Oh come on! You've gotta be kidding me right?" His only reaction was to smirk and slide his sunglasses back on and sit in the chair previously occupied by Sango. "Missed me that much, huh?" Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand and turned her head towards him. "Hang on a moment sequins. When did we become friends?" "Well aren't we little miss bundle of joy. A fan cant even come to say hello anymore?" Kagome snorted. "Whatever. You're no more a fan of mine than I was of geometry. Trust me, we didn't get along." Inuyasha was starting to get irritated. Why was this girl not fawning all over him? Damn feisty wench…

"Listen, I only came over here because my nazi Barbie manager didn't want any bad rumors floating around because of our little spectacle the other day. She says that we should play it off like were friends. That way, all the damn publicists will think that it's just a friendly rivalry. So here's how it's gonna go. I'm Inuyasha. You're Kagome…" "Thanks for the clarification." Inuyasha growled. "Shut up for a second and let me talk. As I was saying. You're Kagome and I'm Inuyasha." Kagome smiled impishly. "It was the other way around before." "Damn woman! Just give me two minutes!" Kagome picked up the watch on the table next to her and pressed a few buttons. "Ok go." With clenched fists, Inuyasha continued. "Anyway. We met at a gifted young peoples thing or some crap like that and enjoyed each others company. We've kept contact lightly since then and have always had a thing for pulling pranks on one another. Last night was no different. Are we understood?" Silence, an impending trend between them it seemed, was once again beginning to create a void. "Well?" Kagome just looked up quizzically and pointed to her watch. Inuyasha rolled his eyes skyward and crossed his arms, muttering about two year old women.

Kagome waited the rest of the two minutes with a smile on her face. As soon as the buzzer on her watch went off, she sighed, stood up and extended her hand to Inuyasha. "Nice seeing you again, pal!" Winking, she waited for him to take her hand. Inuyasha stared at it for a moment before taking it. When he did, Kagome smiled brightly, and for a moment, Inuyasha found himself thinking she had a nice smile. That moment was quickly put to rest when the girl put forth an amazing amount of strength, and in one swift movement, managed to pull him off the chair and send him crashing headlong into the pool. "You, know? These pranks just never get old! See you later sequins!"

* * *

So, it took quite some time, but there is chapter two. I've actually had it done since summer, but, hey what can i say? I would like you all to know that escpecially with the olymipcs going on right now, i dont want to hear anything about how my story is not, for lack of better terminology "olyimpically correct" i am not an Olympic athelete, and i do not have the time to reserch that closely. just, go with me, please? thanks guys! i'll try and update sooner...try...perhaps if i was bribed...i like chocolate...

Much Love All! Music angel


End file.
